The device is directed to connectors for use in connecting wire harnesses for automobiles. The device attempts to improve the inserting performance of a terminal fitting to be inserted into the connector.
In FIGS. 4 to 8, reference character (a) designates a connector housing; and (b), a terminal holding attachment. Each of them is integrally formed of a synthetic resin material. The connector housing (a) interposes a gap (d) between a terminal accommodating block (a.sub.2) and a male case (a.sub.1), the gap (d) extending around the outer periphery of the terminal accommodating block (a.sub.2) as well as in the rear half of the case (a.sub.1). The terminal accommodating block (a.sub.2) consists of a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers (c). The terminal accommodating block (a.sub.2) is arranged so as to be partially exposed at openings (e) of the case (a.sub.1). In the rear of the case (a.sub.1) are temporary holding holes (f) and regular holding holes (g).
A plurality of terminal accommodating chambers (c) are juxtaposed in the terminal accommodating block (a.sub.2). Each terminal accommodating chamber (c) has a cantilevered flexible holding strip (h) and a stopper (i) on the front end thereof.
The terminal holding attachment (b) is designed so that a pair of terminal bias parts (l) are erectable through hinges (k) that are arranged on the rear ends of upper and lower walls (j.sub.1) of a rectangular main frame part (j). The terminal bias parts (l) are erected when they are not bound by the biasing of the hinges (k) (see FIGS. 4, 5, 6, and 7). When the terminal bias parts (l) are pulled down, they have stopper parts (l.sub.1) engaged with stabilizers (m.sub.1) erecting in the rear ends of terminal fittings (m).
On the front ends of side walls (j.sub.2) of the main frame part (j) of the terminal holding attachment (b) are not only cantilevered flexible holding strips (n), but also temporary holding projections (o) that are arranged on the outer sides of the flexible holding strips (n). On the front surface of each terminal bias part (l) are regular holding projections (p).
When the connector is used, the terminal holding attachment (b) is temporarily coupled to the connector housing (a) with the temporary holding projections (o) being temporarily engaged with the temporary holding holes (f). Under such condition, by inserting the terminal fitting (m) into each terminal accommodating chamber (c) from the rear of the connector housing (a), a female contact (m.sub.2) formed on the front of the terminal accommodating chamber (c) is fixed while positioned between the stopper (i) and a holding end (h.sub.1) of the flexible holding strip (h) (FIG. 7). Since the terminal bias parts (l) are erected under this condition, there is no likelihood that the terminal holding attachment (b) will be further inserted by force unexpectedly to be regularly coupled to the connector housing.
To effect regular coupling, the terminal bias parts (l) must be pulled down against the biasing of the hinges (k) and further inserted by force directly so that the regular holding projections (p) get engaged with the regular holding holes (g) of the case (a.sub.1). Under this condition, the upper and lower walls (j.sub.1) of the main frame part (j) close the openings (e) of the case (a.sub.1) (FIG. 8).
As shown in FIG. 9, the terminal accommodating block (a.sub.2) positioned inside the case (a.sub.1) of the connector housing (a) has narrowed support slits (c.sub.2) on the front of the respective terminal accommodating chambers (c). Each narrowed support slit (c.sub.2) has an outwardly extending opening (c.sub.1) and extends contiguously from such opening (c.sub.1). When the terminal fitting (m) is inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber (c), the stabilizer (m.sub.1) arranged in the rear of the terminal fitting (m) is fitted into the narrow support slit (c.sub.2) to stabilize the inserting position (Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 12270/1992).
In this case, on the rear end of a wall (c.sub.3) forming a support slit (c.sub.2) is an arcuate guide surface (q), which is provided to ensure smooth insertion of the terminal fitting into the terminal accommodating chamber (c). As shown in FIG. 10, if a terminal fitting (m') to be inserted is female and has a stabilizer (m.sub.1 ') and a wide female electric contact (m.sub.2 ') on an end thereof, then the end may, in many cases, contact the arcuate guide surfaces (q) while deviating from the middle part of the arcuate guide surface (q), thereby not allowing the arcuate guide surface (q) to serve the guiding function effectively.
FIG. 11 shows an example in which the effect of insertion guide of the terminal fitting is improved by forming tapered guide surfaces (r) in place of the arcuate guide surface (q). In this case, sharp edges (r.sub.1) are inevitably formed on both corners of the tapered guide surfaces (r) as shown in FIG. 12. Such a profile might cause defective molding due to short shot and gas during molding.